My Perfect Valentine
by faekat09918
Summary: Blaine battles with getting a gift suitable for Kurt that can also let the other know how much he loves him. Slash, Klaine.


**I do not own Glee, or anything related to it. They are owned by **Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan, and FOX**.**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Kurt and Blaine are still at Dalton.<strong>

**Happy Valentines Day!  
><strong>

My Perfect Valentine

There is one day a year where it is perfectly acceptable to be crazy sappy stupid in love. Flowers, hearts, and the color pink are everywhere, and everyone with a significant other can't help but want to hold them a little tighter. This day is, of course, Valentine's Day.

If you are in love it is the simplest, purest day on the planet; a day to share your feelings with your beloved. If you are in love, gift choices should be easy. They are, after all, an expression of that feeling. For Valentine's Day, everything is easy and carefree for that special person who can very definitely relate to the holiday. That is, unless you are in love with Kurt Hummel.

And Blaine Anderson was that lucky, and right now unlucky, man. The day was a week away and Blaine still hadn't found that perfect gift for his boyfriend. This was their first Valentine's Day together as a couple, and he was determined to confess his feelings to the diva. By all rights, this day should be easy, right?

Wrong. If Blaine got him the showy, knock-out gift his heart was pushing him into buying, he was half afraid he would terrify Kurt. That or make him blush so hard from all the attention that he would never speak to him again. Not that Kurt didn't like attention, he most certainly did; just a different kind of attention. There was nothing he couldn't make look good; even the Dalton Academy uniform looked incredible on his slim form. And his singing voice… well, if all your focus wasn't immediately on Kurt as soon as he opened his mouth than there was something wrong with you. He was a star at heart, and it was one of the biggest things Blaine adored about him.

That, and the fact that whenever they held hands, or were alone and holding each other, or every time he would lean in for a secret kiss in between classes Kurt's whole face would acquire a pink tinge from the roots of his hair all the way down to the top of his blazer. Blaine had been more than happy to discover that his flashy and outgoing boyfriend had a sweet, shy side, and he loved to draw it out on every possible occasion. But the fact that Kurt had two completely opposite sides meant finding the perfect gift to say _I love you_ was going to be exceedingly difficult.

The flustered boy sighed and leaned against the doorframe of Warbler hall, watching his beloved chat animatedly with Wes while the rest of the Warblers trickled out. Kurt had gotten to perform a solo today, so he was all lit up; his eyes were bright, he was slightly flushed, and Blaine was more than content to just stand there and watch him. But he needed to ask Wes for help. Wes has a girlfriend, meaning he was obviously going through the whole Valentine's-gift-fiasco-thing Blaine was, so maybe he would be willing to lend a hand.

Eventually the two finished what they were talking about, and walked over to him. "Ready to go to dinner?" Kurt asked him.

"Just a minute, I need to talk to Wes about something. I'll catch up with you later." He capped off the statement by leaning down and quickly giving Kurt a peck on the cheek. His flush darkened slightly, and he rushed out with a quick "Bye!" and a smile on his face.

"So what's up?" Wes asked him.

"I'm having an unbelievably hard time with finding a gift for Kurt," he groaned.

"What about the basics? Flowers, candy, gigantic stuffed animals… you could probably throw in a heartfelt song too if you want. I'm pretty sure Kurt is just as much a romantic as you are."

"That just doesn't seem right. Kurt deserves something bigger, but at the same time I'm afraid of going too big. You know how he is with public displays of affection. What are you and Melissa doing?"

Wes laughed. "Well, I highly doubt you could copy me. We are going out to that overly fancy Italian restaurant, and then I'm going to propose. We've been together for just about forever, and we are both graduating this year, so it seems like the perfect time."

"Wow, congratulations man," he laughed, shaking the taller man's hand. "I definitely can't do that. But the going out thing sounds like it has potential. Wasn't there a new little café downtown? I don't think Kurt knows it's there yet, and I heard it was really cute. What do you think?"

"Oh, you mean The Blue Teapot? I heard it was almost cheesy romantic. Sounds perfect if you ask me" Wes grinned.

"Yeah… well that's good for starters I guess. I still have to think of a present."

"Eh, you'll do fine. It's Kurt, he's head over heels for you. He will probably love just about anything you get him."

"Maybe. Well anyway, thanks!"

"No problem, man." Was clapped him on the shoulder and left, leaving Blaine wrapped up in his own thoughts.

It was Saturday, and Valentine's Day was on Tuesday; just around the corner. Blaine still hadn't decided on a gift, and was starting to panic. On a plus side, the date had been arranged. He had asked the other to accompany him to the The Blue Teapot, and, accompanied by a squeal and a fast slew of words describing what all he had heard about that place, and how just utterly cute it was, he said yes.

He was sitting next to his beloved at the dinner table, with Wes and David across from him when inspiration finally hit.

It all started with David, saying "Hey Kurt, did you finish those pants you were sewing on? You've been working on them all week, and no offense, but the room is starting to look like different colored string threw up on it." David was Kurt's roommate, so this seemed like no big thing.

Blaine, on the other hand, immediately became curious about these pants, but before he could say anything to Kurt about them, the diva glared across the table at Wes and David. The look obviously said _drop it_, but Wes didn't get the message.

"Why do you go out, spend all afternoon looking for the perfect pair of pants, just to turn around and change them when you get home? If you want something with a design on it, just buy something with a design on it. It's that simple, and it saves a lot of time and mess apparently."

Kurt's response was quick. "Something commercial can be perfect, but it's the addition of something custom that really makes it amazing. And I like amazing things," he said, directing that last statement to Blaine with a little smile.

Blaine rewarded the moment of cuteness with a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, but he was already lost in thought. He finally knew what he wanted to get Kurt. His incredible boyfriend had just pushed him in the right direction, and he was eager to get ready. Kurt was going to love it, and it was going to be perfect.

Blaine starting grinning, and Kurt looked at him with a curious expression on his face. "Just thinking about Valentine's Day," he said. Wes and David smiled and rolled their eyes at the couple, and Kurt's smile just grew bigger and his face turned that beautiful shade of pink.

It had taken forever to find the perfect box of chocolates, but the day before Valentine's Day, Blaine had accomplished his quest. The chocolates didn't matter, but he found a red silk box, not too big not too small, with a slightly padded top. It was undecorated, but perfect because Blaine had decided to take Kurt's message to heart and decorate the box himself. Thus, making it personal.

The cloths were perfect; he had on his favorite pair of black pants, a deep green button up shirt he knew Kurt particularly liked, and a silver bowtie. His curly mess of hair had miraculously been tamed with a very minimal amount of gel, and Kurt's present was in a large pink and black stripped gift bag in his trunk, ready to go. He was going to meet Kurt there, because he had driven home last night saying something about needing Mercedes' help to get ready. Blaine hoped their first Valentine's Day together would be special and memorable. Looking at the time, and realizing he better get moving if he didn't want to be late, Blaine rushed to his car and drove to the café. He was excited and eager to see Kurt.

The Blue Teapot lived up to expectations. It was a simple white building with an old fashioned blue sign hanging over the door. Inside, the walls were lined with teapots, cups, tea jars, old fashioned coffee pots, and tastefully painted flowers. The place was cute and charming without being gaudy.

When Kurt pulled up and parked, Blaine rushed out to meet him, bouncing on the balls of his feet while waiting for Kurt to get out of the car. When he finally did, Blaine wasn't exactly sure what to do. He didn't know exactly how much publically displayed affection Kurt would be okay with, even if it was Valentine's Day, but he did know that just seeing what he was wearing made him certainly want to kiss his boyfriend senseless. Kurt was wearing a baby pink cashmere sweater that looked soft and delicate draping off his shoulders, but it was the pants that caught Blaine's attention. They were white, and fit him like a glove, with a big _**B**_ made out of little flowers, hearts, and butterflies embroidered on his left thigh. It was perfect and sweet, and made Blaine's heart swell with the thought that this was what had taken him so much time.

The other answered his unasked question by pulling him into a big kiss, totally surprising Blaine, and followed it by leaning against him, whispering "Happy Valentine's Day, Blaine."

Blaine giggled out of sheer happiness, kissed the top of Kurt's head, and said, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Kurt. I'm so happy you are the one I get to share this with. Come on, let's get inside; you're going to love this place."

Sure enough, Kurt did. He agreed with Blaine on its adorable-ness, and while the two sat at their little round table, complete with white tablecloth and a single pink rose in a delicate glass vase, waiting on their food and coffee, they passed the time admiring all the china and glassware almost magically suspended from the walls. It was easy, and just being in each other's company and laughing and talking so freely and happily made it sweet, and perfect.

After their plates were clear, and the dished had been swept away, Kurt brought out a little square red box with a black velvet bow, meaning that he was ready to exchange gifts. Blaine excused himself and ran out to his car to get the bag containing his surprise. He was so excited he ran back inside and arrived at the table a little breathless. The one still seated looked up in surprise, and laughed, using the distraction of an out of breath Blaine to get over his nervousness, and he pushed the box that he had been fiddling with across the table toward Blaine.

Excitement tore through him as he carefully peeled off Kurt's perfect wrapping, revealing a black jewelry box. He looked up at his boyfriend with an expression of curiosity mixed with excitement and surprise.

"Open it" Kurt urged him, smiling from ear to ear at the cute look on Blaine's face.

Blaine pulled the lid open and gasped when what he saw inside was a little silver bracelet. Engraved on it were the words _Teenage Dream_, and when he turned it over he noticed the underside said _Kurt and Blaine_.

"Wow Kurt… this is just… wow," Blaine whispered, practically speechless. Kurt's face had reached a new level of pinkness when Blaine looked up, and with shaking hands Kurt reached over, took the bracelet from Blaine, and fastened in around his wrist. As he made to pull his hand away, Blaine caught it, pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles, and said, "Thank you Kurt, it's so perfect."

They sat there, caught up in each other's gaze for a few minutes before Blaine realized he hadn't given Kurt his gift. He made a little "oh" sound, and reached down to grab the bag, passing it over the table to Kurt. Kurt eyed the bag carefully before gently removed the tissue out of the top of the bag. "This is my first present from you, and I want to savor it," he said to Blaine's questioning face.

"Well just hurry up, I'm too excited for you to take much longer," he said, laughing.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but slightly sped up, finally reaching down into the bag to find a heart-shaped chocolate box. His eyes grew big as he read the cover.

_Diva_

Blaine had taken the box he found, emptied it of chocolates, and painstakingly glued rhinestones to the cover to spell out the word "Diva" in perfect script. Inside, there was a collage of pictures and lace ribbon, the pictures having been taken since they first met.

Kurt was too fascinated with poking the rhinestones, and Blaine really wanted him to see what was inside. So he mimicked Kurt from earlier, saying "open it", but gentler and with a little less conviction than the other had had. He was nervous about Kurt's reaction, but crossed his fingers and held his breath as Kurt lifted the lid.

His already wide eyes began to water when he saw the inside, and tears of happiness came running down his face as he recognized the chronological timeline of his and Blaine's relationship mapped out in pictures. And the most breathtakingly beautiful part of it was the very center, in which black lace spelled out the words "_I love you."_

Kurt looked up at Blaine, only to see Blaine gazing at him, gauging his reaction. He was relieved to see the tears on Kurt's face accompanied by the biggest smile Blaine had ever seen on his boyfriend's face. "I love you too," Kurt suddenly said, and Blaine couldn't help the grin that erupted onto his face. He had just told Kurt he loved him, and Kurt had said it back. Nothing could be more perfect.

The incredibly happy couple stayed in the café for a little while longer, totally oblivious to the world around them. It didn't really matter if Blaine had planned a romantic movie later, or Kurt had made desert for them to share while cuddling, or if any other romantic plans were made for the day. Nothing could be a better gift than sharing love on Valentine's Day.


End file.
